So-called all-in-one diapers are being replaced to an ever greater extent with pant diapers, sometimes called training pants, for slightly older diaper-wearing children. Pant diapers have a number of good features. They fit well on the wearer, are easy to put on and take off with the child in a standing position, sit firmly in place after having been put on to a child, and conform to the anatomy of the child as the child moves, in a comfortable fashion. Pant diapers also resemble conventional underpants and it is easy to understand how the pant diaper shall be used, thereby in many instances enabling somewhat older diaper-wearing children to perform themselves the simple operations required when putting on the pant diaper. Pant diapers, however, also have certain drawbacks. They are difficult to change with the user lying on his/her back and when changing the pant diaper it is necessary to remove completely any article of clothing that is worn on top of the diaper. Neither can a used pant diaper be rolled-up and sealed in a bag in the same way that an all-in-one diaper can. In addition, a soiled pant diaper that contains feces is liable to soil the wearer when removing the pant diaper.
GB-A-2 267 024 teaches a pant diaper of the aforesaid kind which is intended to eliminate these drawbacks. The first releasable fastening is comprised of weakening lines in the front part, close to respective side edges thereof, and the refastenable fastening is comprised of fasteners of the hook and loop type attached to flaps which extend from respective side-edge connections between the front and rear part, slightly inwards over the front part. Many hand maneuvers are required to open such a pant diaper, while opening of the pant diaper is made difficult by the fact that the weakening lines are relatively inaccessible. Moreover, the join formed by the weakening lines complicates manufacture of the pant diaper.